


一场赌约引发的肉搏

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC
Summary: 罗恩和布雷斯赌了关于德拉科和哈利谁在床上会更厉害···那么最后呢？





	一场赌约引发的肉搏

众所周知，罗恩一向不喜欢斯莱特林的学生，但是没办法，毕业后他竟然和布雷斯成为了同事，也就是自己的好朋友的死对头的狐朋狗友。好吧德拉科·马尔福这家伙竟然已经升级成了哈利的男友，但是仍旧改变不了罗恩对马尔福和扎比尼的厌恶。  
罗恩有时会在周末的时候去三把扫帚喝一杯，暂时告别一下作为丈夫和父亲的自己，当一个什么都不需要担心的小伙子。这天布雷斯·扎比尼突然出现在了他的视线里，他高傲地走过来，“打赌吗，50金加隆。”  
50金加隆···罗恩咽了口口水，当了父亲的人对钱敏感点也很正常，但是斯莱特林通常很狡猾，他必须要小心。“你想做什么？”  
“别害怕，”扎比尼坐在了他身旁，“你知道德拉科和波特在一起了，那么你说，他们俩谁在床上更厉害点呢？”  
罗恩噗地一下喷出了自己的黄油啤酒，“你说什么？”  
“字面意思，韦斯莱，不要这么保守，看看周一上班谁更像纵欲过度的样子我们就知道了，你知道，我赌德拉科。”  
罗恩思考了片刻，苍白瘦削的马尔福，他目前唯一的运动恐怕就是拿手术刀，和体能训练无数的傲罗队长哈利，答案显而易见，趁这个机会一定要给这个傲慢的人一个教训。“成交。你得说话算话。”  
“放心，虽然我的名声不好，但是决不食言，这点你可以打听。”  
于是罗恩和布雷斯动之以情晓之以理地分别劝说哈利和德拉科是时候在周一前度过一个浪漫的夜晚，包括进行浪漫之夜所必须的活动，本来就无比渴求对方的哈利和德拉科听后，各怀想法地准备所谓的“浪漫之夜”了。

 

德拉科站在自己的衣橱前看着自己无数的袍子，可惜哈利却看不出这些的区别，他总是抱怨德拉科打扮的保守又禁欲，他思前想后，把角落里没穿过的黑色皮衣皮裤拿了出来，因为从小的教育，他认为这有些出格，一直没好意思穿，但是直觉告诉他哈利今晚或许会喜欢这个。  
德拉科听到有人进来了，应该是去超市采购的哈利回来了。  
“嘿，德拉科，晚上吃牛排可以吗？它们看起来很新鲜。”哈利一边上楼一边问德拉科。  
“好···好的···”德拉科刚刚套上了这种麻瓜才会穿的衣服，他有些后悔，但是再脱掉已经来不及了。  
“德拉科，你很漂亮。”绿眼睛的格兰芬多注意到他的时候，一如既往地直接把自己所想的说了出来。  
红晕爬上了德拉科苍白的脸，“请不要说漂亮，我是英俊。”  
“Wow，你觉得换个说法就让你看起来不gay吗？”哈利耸了耸肩。  
两人吃完饭，在沙发上靠在一起喝火焰威士忌。  
“德拉科，你今天真的很···我是说英俊，就和我那些幻想中的你一样。”哈利的绿眼睛在酒精的作用下有些迷蒙，用手抚上了德拉科的脸。  
“难道过去的我你都没有很喜欢吗？”  
“当然不是，只是今天非常不同。”哈利把自己的嘴唇和他贴合，“我也准备了一些特别的东西。”  
德拉科再次把两人的嘴唇贴合在一起，然后用舌头舔着哈利的嘴唇，哈利立刻张开了嘴，之后两人舌头温柔地纠缠在一起，一只手顺着哈利T恤的下摆伸了进去，抚摸着哈利肌肉均匀的腰。他的手像滑动的蛇，慢慢地向上，恰到好处的力道引得哈利一阵阵颤抖，然后来到哈利的前胸，不轻不重地抚摸着，直到他感觉哈利的乳头已经硬了起来。  
“呼——”两人的嘴唇分开后，哈利长长地呼了一口气，今天的德拉科似乎真的很不一样，他总是在性事开始的时候有些害羞，通常来说他需要更多的亲吻才有下一步动作。  
哈利看着德拉科脱下了自己的外套，里面是黑色的衬衫，把他白皙的皮肤衬得几乎要透明。哈利忍不住伸手解开了一颗扣子——德拉科总是会把衬衫所有扣子都扣好，然后轻轻用指尖抚摸着男友美丽的锁骨。  
“你说的特别的东西是什么？”德拉科灰色的眼睛逐渐染上情欲的温度。  
哈利没有说话，站起来把他的牛仔裤脱了下来，眼前的景象让德拉科睁大了双眼。  
哈利穿着蕾丝的丁字裤，白色的布料包裹住了他的阴茎，但勃起的阴茎看上去可以随时冲破这层薄薄的阻碍。白色的蕾丝因为濡出的液体已经有些潮湿，德拉科的喉结滚动了一下。之后哈利转过了身，他的臀部看上去什么都没有，如果仔细看会发现细细的带子陷入了他的臀缝，抵住了引人遐想的部位。  
德拉科的大脑快要短路了。  
“你会喜欢吗？”哈利转了过来，和他在众人面前正直的形象不同，他模仿了马尔福的假笑，并且明显的，带着勾引的意味。  
德拉科没有说话，几乎是立刻弹起来把哈利按倒在沙发上，用手掌包住他鼓起来的部位，缓缓地揉动着，哈利忍不住发出了一丝呻吟。他伸出有些颤抖的手，继续解开德拉科剩下的衬衣扣子，德拉科的衬衫垂在两侧，可以隐约看到他粉红色的乳头。哈利忍不住更硬了一些，这样一个抱他的男人，却总是禁欲的样子，这反而让他在性事里看起来更色情。  
德拉科把衬衫脱下来丢在一旁，然后隔着布料吃进去了哈利的家伙。突然的刺激让哈利震了一下，“嘿，你平时可不是这么心急！”  
“可是救世主打扮成这样，难道不是把自己当作礼物送给我吗？”德拉科抬起了头，他灰色的眼睛仿佛全部燃烧起来了，苍白的脸因为兴奋有了血色。  
他继续舔舐着那块布料，直到已经变成半透明，他甚至可以看到哈利前端的小孔，他用灵巧的舌头绕着小孔一遍一遍打转。哈利把双手放在了德拉科的金发上，下意识把他的脑袋更深地下压。德拉科猛然把涨的更大的性器猛然含在了嘴里，哈利的腰向上弓了起来，只是这样隔着布料是不够的，他渴求着更多。  
“快把这个该死的内裤脱下来吧，德拉科。”哈利喘息着说。  
“不，我还是第一次看你穿这样的内裤，我还想多看几次···”德拉科吐出了哈利的阴茎，冲着他眨了眨眼睛，然后把他从翻了过来，双手放在哈利的臀瓣上，然后尽他所能扳开，仿佛像小孩一样在探索什么东西。  
“我本来还在想，为什么这条内裤只有前面的部分呢，”他故意这么说着，“原来这条带子在这里···”他坏心眼地拉着带子在哈利的臀缝里滑动。  
敏感的后穴被人这样摩擦，哈利顿时脸红了起来，还好德拉科看不到，伴随着快感产生的是一种空虚感，他现在只想让德拉科快点进来。  
“德拉科，把它脱下来吧···”哈利强忍着说。  
“让我来看看你是怎样心急。”德拉科将臀缝中的带子拉了起来，哈利当然能感觉到这个一直摩擦着后穴的绳子离开了，他不禁猛地收缩了一下。看着翕动的小孔，“看来你确实没有说谎，我应该脱掉你的内裤了。”德拉科满意地说。  
这条已经湿漉漉的内裤终于离开了哈利的下体，德拉科可以更清晰地看到因为摩擦微微发红的后穴。他熟练地施了一个润滑咒，然后把自己的食指放入了他的体内。德拉科并没有立刻向前探索，而是在穴口缓缓地旋转着。  
“德拉科，快进来吧，我觉得你的裤子都要被撑破了。”后穴的瘙痒让哈利心痒难耐，他想要更大更火热的东西填满他。  
德拉科咽了口口水，他一向无法招架这样直白的哈利，哈利正是因为这样的坦率让他格外心动，他低头看了看自己鼓起来的下体，但是现在还不是时候，他不想让哈利受伤。“我的持久力比你好得多，波特。”他还是这样嘲讽地说。  
然后他放入了第二根手指，直接全部插了进去。充分润滑的穴肉立刻紧紧包裹着他的手指，贪婪地收缩了起来。  
“操——”突然的慰藉让哈利发出了呻吟，但是只是这样的温度和硬度以及尺度还是不够的，“不要吹嘘你的持久力更强，有时候我怀疑你就是不行——”  
“操你，波特！”德拉科快速地抽动着自己的手指。  
“FFFFuck···”哈利突然尖叫了起来。  
“啊哈，就是这里，即使是救世主也会变得下流又淫荡——”他又用力地刺了敏感的软肉，满意地看着哈利似乎要哭出来的神情。他继续放入第三根手指，动作更大地抽插，发出噗滋噗滋地水声，他感觉到自己的阴茎几乎要冲破裤子，正不断地分泌着液体。  
“快进来吧，德拉科，你的裤子都湿了，这样的话会是你自己先射吧？”  
德拉科低头看了看深色的部位，脸不自觉地更红了，“去你的，你以为这样就能让我更快地满足你吗？你现在在求我！”  
“德拉科，用你的大阴茎填满我饥渴的小穴吧！”  
德拉科挑起一边的眉毛，然后把他的裤子向下拽了拽，可以看到他下体卷曲的同样淡色的毛发，“能不能再换一个好听的称呼呢？”  
“甜心，Daddy，用你的阴茎刺穿我吧，把我操到失去意识，把我操射，满足我，你是我现在想要的一切——”  
Daddy这个说法似乎终于取悦了德拉科，他终于全部脱下了自己的裤子和内裤，他的大家伙弹了出来，甚至隐约能看到血管。  
“让Daddy满足你，我的好男孩。”  
他深深埋入了哈利的体内，双手握着哈利劲瘦地窄腰，精准地顶上了最敏感的部位，温暖的肠道向一双手一样把他拉向更深的地方。哈利带着哭腔地喊着“快一些”，他更加大开大合地操弄了起来，每一次都全部抽出来，之后再狠狠地插入，浑浊的液体也被他的阴茎带出来沾在了哈利白皙的臀瓣上。  
哈利忍不住想要伸出手安慰自己，但是德拉科一只手按住了他，“不要作弊，你这个不乖的男孩，难道不想让Daddy把你操射吗？”  
“Daddy···Daddy···我要不行了···”哈利就像一条脱水的鱼，大口地喘着气，无法说出连贯的句子。  
“再坚持一下，Daddy也快出来了。”德拉科用拇指堵住了哈利的小孔。  
“Daddy···让我出来吧···”哈利的眼睛都红了，几乎要哭了出来。  
德拉科不再全部抽出来再插入，而是频率更快地不断刺激着那一点，穴肉不断挤压着他，耳边哈利的哭声和呻吟就像迷情剂一般，他感觉自己仿佛置身于阿瓦隆，躺在软绵绵的云彩上，他松开了不让哈利发泄的手指，然后一股热流从他身体涌出，同时哈利白色的浊液也沾在了他的前胸···  
“我的好男孩，你真棒。”他没有拔出来，俯下身子亲吻哈利。  
“Daddy你今天也格外的性感。”  
之后他们回到房间又做了一次，德拉科已经感觉到了明显的疲劳，但是看上去哈利仍旧精力充沛。  
“哈利也许我们该睡了···”德拉科的声音中甚至都透着一种疲倦。  
“是你不行了吗？”哈利又一次模仿了他的假笑，“我知道你的体力一向不太好。”  
“喂！”德拉科显然受不了这样的刺激，“好歹我当年也是一个找球手！”  
“哦不要提你辉煌的历史了，你根本就没有赢过我。”  
德拉科正要翻身把哈利压在身下，但是就像他从来没有赢过哈利一样，哈利速度更快地按住了他，骑在了他的身上，他甚至看到上一次还没有清理掉的精液正在从哈利的后穴中流了出来，滴在了自己的大腿。  
“操——”德拉科的阴茎又一次勃起了。  
“德拉科，原来你还没有阳痿，不过这次你只要躺在这里就好了。”  
哈利自顾自地直接坐了上去，骑乘让德拉科进入的更深。两人一起发出了满足的叹息。  
不断上下摆动的哈利显然带给了德拉科更强的视觉冲击，他可以清晰地看到他们交合的地方，他每次动作都会让有些红肿的穴肉翻出来一些，哈利凌乱的黑发因为汗贴在了他的脸庞，绿眼睛显得纯情又淫荡。哈利微微眯起眼睛，似乎在不断寻找着能让自己更舒服的位置，直到在某一处时他发出了更为甜腻的呻吟。然后他更快地移动了起来，德拉科终于信服了格兰芬多的体力是有多么好。  
纵使德拉科感觉自己要支撑不住了，但还是在哈利穴肉的挤压下缴械，哈利慢慢起来，阴茎在滑出他身体的时候发出了“啵”的声音，之后更多的白色的液体从哈利的穴口流了出来，滴到了他金色的毛发上。  
德拉科凭借着最后的意识给两个人施了清洁咒，就立刻陷入了柔软的大床失去了意识。

在周一的时候，德拉科被看到了无精打采地来到圣芒戈医院，而傲罗队长一如既往地朝气蓬勃。  
“赢了，伙计。”罗恩嘲讽地看了一眼扎比尼，然后拿走了50个金加隆。

“德拉科，你知道我为你输了50个金加隆吗？”布雷斯幽怨地和德拉科说了打赌的事并吐槽。  
“你活该，我都要累死了，我没报复你就不错了，谁在意50个金加隆。”  
“难道你能说你没有爽到？”  
德拉科想到了昨晚的哈利，脸可疑地红了，再也没有说话。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
